1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail enamel container with innovative practical features, and more particularly to a nail enamel container with an enamel brush and an engraving needle which is provided for a user to engrave designs or characters on the air-dried enamel applied to the nails of a person so as to promote visual sense of beauty and have fun.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the trend of the times constantly changes, fashions have become indispensable spiritual enjoyment in our daily life. Currently, various new articles of daily use and decorations are constantly created and brought forth by inventors and fashion-leaders.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional nail enamel container commonly sold in the market is composed by a main body I filled with enamel 11 in the interior and a cap 2 provided with a shaft 21 and a brush 22 inserted into the main body 1. While being used, the cap 2 is turned away from the main body 1 so as to be stained with moderate enamel 11, and then the enamel 11 is brushed on the nails of a person. After the enamel 11 on the nails being air-dried, the nails will be colorful and shining.
However, it is no longer the fashion just to brush enamel on the nails because the using manner is mechanical, does not promote visual sense of beauty and is fun.